


Howling

by szikra



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-26
Updated: 2012-08-26
Packaged: 2017-11-12 23:09:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/496686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/szikra/pseuds/szikra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a new ringtone for Derek and his father finds it strange.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Howling

„I’ve gotta go, it was Derek… what?” started Stiles to explain it to his father after he put down the phone, but he had to stop in the middle of the sentence. His father was giving him a puzzled look.  
“Your ringtone. What was your ringtone?” he asked and Stiles felt how his cheeks were burning.  
“Erm… It was a howl. The howl of a wolf, I downloaded it from the internet…”  
“Are wolves your new research project?” his father asked. He must have noticed Stiles’ last book order about wolves and other canines and he liked to different researches for fun, he know everything about color theory and the physics of light, he learned about Henry VIII and his wives, then he bought books about Vlad Tepes, the Transylvanian count who inspired the story of Dracula. Once he started a research about the brain but he got bored with it, then his project was the global warming and he even managed to convince his father to buy solar cells.  
“Yes, new project. Wolves” he nodded. “I just really like them. So, Derek called to help him with picking out the color for the living room, I’ll be back for dinner, okay?”  
His father nodded, and Stiles was glad to escape from the room. His hand clenched around the phone in his pocket.  
Derek’s ringtone was not a voice clip from the internet. He recorded it last full moon when he was safe in a closed room of the Hale-house, and the wolves were running in the forest hunting for rabbits. Stiles could tell which howl is Scott’s and which one is Derek’s, and he couldn’t resist, he needed to record it. It did not scare him at all. He got goose bumps on his arm every time he heard Derek’s howls and growls but it felt good. He felt safe. He felt protected. He felt like love and home every time he was around Derek, and he felt butterflies in his stomach.  
And Stiles needed to have this feeling with him.  
He had a piece of Derek on his phone.


End file.
